Chemotherapy and radiotherapy provide an effective means of treating cancer. For example, cisplatin is among of the most successful anticancer drugs and is now being widely used for the treatment of testicular, head and neck, ovarian, cervical, nonsmall cell lung carcinoma, and many other types of cancer. In addition, approximately half of cancer patients received radiotherapy as a single and adjuvant therapy at some stage of their illness. However, a drawback of both chemotherapy and radiotherapy is the production of toxicity in normal tissues. For example, the clinical use of cisplatin is limited by its severe side effects, including neurotoxicity, ototoxicity, nausea and vomiting, hair loss, and nephrotoxicity. The mechanism of cisplatin-induced organ damage has been shown to be multifactorial, involving oxidative stress and apoptosis. Other kinds of medical treatment may also involve administration of toxic agents, i.e., those that produce toxicity in normal tissues. Like chemotherapy and radiotherapy, the side effects associated with such treatments may limit the use of the treatment.